


Hindsight

by Lukin08



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukin08/pseuds/Lukin08
Summary: On the night of her engagement party, Anna is faced with the consequences of past mistakes.  Can she stop the next one from happening.  And given the chance, will she be able to fix what once went wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

If you could go back and change one thing about your life, one decision, one answer, one mistake, what would you do? Knowing everything you know now, would you make the same choice and somehow get it right this time? Or would you start over?

 

The question was at the tip of her conscience as she flipped through the pages. She looked so happy. They both did. Her wedding. Her first one. With the exception of her sister, no one would have guessed on that day how her marriage would implode on itself. _You married the wrong person_ , she thought to herself.

Almost twenty years later, Anna still thought about that day. Her first husband, Harry, and she had been so in love. Or that’s what she had told herself. They were definitely crazy. …and impulsive. And so stupid!

Anna closed the album with a sigh and walked over to the closet to tuck it safely on the shelf. The best place for it now, she decided, was under other stacks of photo albums and scrapbooks she had collected over the first twenty years of her life when she had occupied this room. She never brought them with her when she moved out. All the digital files were with her, but she had still wanted to print them all out. There was something permanent with pictures in a book. Maybe she was old fashioned, but she preferred to look at them this way. With the exception of one wedding album that joined the stack a long time ago, none of them ever left. Anna preferred the nostalgia of being able to sneak in every so often and steal a glimpse of her past.

The layers of photos and books heaved as she tried to lift up the bottom. Anna rammed the album in only for the entire pile to shift to the right and begin to tip. If it hadn’t been for the box of books stored next to them, the entire thing would have come down on top of her. The albums came to an abrupt stop, sending several pictures fluttering down to the floor.

She quickly picked them up and went to stuff them back in one of the pages. But something stopped her when she glanced at the photos. Those eyes were staring back at her. Young and hopeful and without the sadness they carried the last time she had looked into them. She slowly flipped through the others. They were all pictures of the summer she spent that summer at her parent’s lake house and it was her favorite memory.

There were two of her and Elsa. Both smiling and making faces at the camera. It was easy to forget over the years how close they had once been. The rest were of friends including another picture she stopped to look at again of the one she considered her best for a very long time. That was the first summer they met and she thought they would be in each other’s lives forever. Incredible how she was wrong about so many things.

“God, I miss you,” she said, running a finger over the photograph.

A spark touched heart for a brief moment before the knock on the door made her jump.

“Anna? We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago.” The door opened as Andrew popped his head in. “Everything okay?”

Anna twisted on the bed and offered a smile. “Yes. Yes! Good. I had a little fight with the closet, but its fine!”

He walked into the room and offered his hand to Anna. “Good. I was beginning to think my fiancée was getting cold feet.”

“Don’t be silly!” Anna wrapped her arms around Andrew. She felt him pull her closer for a moment. Then one arm let go of her as he fumbled in his pocket. When she looked up at him, he had a ridiculous grin on his face.

“What is that?”

“Mistletoe.”

“I know what it is, but why do you have it?”

“Because you and I both know that tonight is going to be crazy and I want one kiss with you alone with no party and no people.”

Anna smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. “Hold on to that until after the party. I’ve kept us too late already.”

“But I won’t see you after the party.”

“Then we’ll have to find a few minutes to sneak out of it.”

She walked past him and down the hall to the front door. Andrew quickly caught up to her, grabbing her coat and helping Anna into it.

“Are you sure you’re up for this. An engagement and Christmas party all rolled into one?”

“Of course. We are getting married and everyone is in town and its Christmas. What better excuse do we need to host a party?” She winked at him and reached for the door to head out.

—-

_Okay, you can do this. Just get a drink in your body before you talk to your sister._

Anna strode through the room, keeping ahead of Andrew, smiling and waving to the guests. She found the closest bar and ordered a glass of champagne.

“There’s the blushing bride.”

Anna spun on her heels, setting a pleasant look on her face. “Hi Elsa.”

They gave each other a quick hug, one that would never happen if they were not in the public eye. Elsa gave Anna a once over, not hiding that she was checking to see if Anna was dressed appropriately.

“You look worried.”

“Elsa.”

“Okay, You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. And you look beautifier. Beautiful, I mean. As always.”

Elsa nodded, then turned her gaze to the crowd of people. “Thank you for agreeing to this. Since I couldn’t convince you to pick a more sensible time after the holidays for your engagement party, I think this is the best compromise. I will admit it makes it easier to host the Christmas party and Andrew’s parents run in the same social circles, so co-hosting with them makes sense.”

Anna held in the intense desire to roll her eyes. “That and it’s one less function you have to attend now.”

“An added benefit, yes.”

“Wouldn’t want to make you look bad.”

“That hasn’t seemed to bother you in the last twenty years.”

“Can we not get into that? I just want tonight to go smoothly.”

“Relax. You’ll be fine. You’ve done this before, you know.”

Elsa glided away, greeting a valuable client with her usual diplomacy.

Anna couldn’t resist. She cupped her hand to her mouth and yelled out. “I love you too, Els! Merry Christmas!”

She turned back to the bar and downed her glass. By the time her second was in her hand, Andrew had whisked her away to make the rounds to all the guests. The evening began to blur. Anna found nodding along with Andrew instead of engaging in conversation an easier path for the night. It didn’t help that questions from her boss kept scrolling in and she had to excuse herself to answer them.

“Where do you keep going?” Andrew asked as they walked together during a brief moment alone. Anna could hear the tint of annoyance in his voice.

“It’s Simon. I have to keep helping him for a meeting prep he has tomorrow.”

“You work too much.”

“What else am I supposed to do?’

Andrew sighed and turned to Anna. “Maybe one of these days, you should put your tail between your legs and talk to your sister about working at the company you are partial owner in.”

“That’s never going to happen.”

He smiled that exasperated smile at her. It hit her how genuine he was. How much he loved her. Andrew was the opposite of her first husband in every way. He was sweet, kind, responsible, had a job. But did he set Anna on fire?

She was warm. That had to count for something.

By the time the toasts began, Anna could barely hide the look of despair as her body fought the duel urge to run and stay. You look worried. There was no hiding the truth from Elsa. She had noticed it instantly. Doubt crept into Anna’s thoughts. Was she making the right choice or was this about to be another bad decision in the string of ones that defined her life? Anna yearned for a trusted shoulder to lean on right now. But she didn’t have her sister to talk to and she hadn’t spoken to her best friend in years.

She made it to the bathroom and was able to hide in a stall before full panic took over. This whole engagement was a mistake. It was screaming at her. It was the same warning that she missed before her first marriage. Just get through the holidays. You can deal with it then. Tonight you need to stay calm. Anna took a deep breath, but before she could move, she heard two people walk in.

“You must be so relieved she’s finally settling down. She could probably still have a baby if she froze her eggs.”

It was her cousin. Anna had never gotten along with her and she seethed at hearing her voice.

“Let’s hope this one sticks. Anna’s always been. You know, a little flighty,” Elsa replied

Anna’s mouth dropped at hearing her sister. She had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop the squeak from leaving her mouth. She peered through the slats in the door to get a view.

“Anna’s been successful in other areas of her life. She does well with her career.”

“Please, she’s a glorified secretary.” Anna’s hand came up to her heart at the harshness of Elsa’s words. “I always thought she’d have a bigger life. You know, do something extraordinary. Or at least something that made her happy. She’s so talented, but she was consumed by that husband… then the job.”

“Anna made her choices. Bad ones, yes. We both told her that her priorities were out of whack. So her first marriage was a disaster. Sometimes it’s better to let people do what they need to do so they can work it out themselves. We’re here now and she’s finally settling down with a nice man.”

“You’re right. I’ve just been worried about her for so long. I won’t dwell on the past. I’ll… I’ll try to be happy for her now.”

The women finished up and headed out. Anna’s cousin spoke again. “Who knows? Maybe Anna will come to her senses and apologize to you and come to work at the company where she belongs. Where family should be.”

The door closed and Anna let it out, punching her fists in the air as hard as she could. _Elsa, please see through her bullshit. She’s just trying to get her husband a position at the company._ The room was silent and Anna was left with her thoughts of Elsa’s words. It wasn’t a surprise to hear, but they tore at her still.

Anna slipped out of the bathroom and away from the party until she found herself in the front lobby. She needed to talk to someone. But not just anyone. She needed one person that would listen to her, understand and not judge her. She longed for his comfort and how he could pick up her spirits when it seemed the world was collapsing around her. But she had ruined that as well and it cut her down more than anything.

A flash caught her eye, making Anna look up. In the lobby, was a grand Christmas tree all decked out in the finest decorations. Ornaments and garland glittered all the way to the top where it was fitted with a gorgeous star. It took her a second to notice the two girls who were working the party in front of her admiring the tree.

One of them caught her staring at her and elbowed the other. “We’re sorry ma’am.”

Anna shook her head. “Don’t mind me.” She looked back up at the tree. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Both girls smiled back at her. “It’s our last night working before Christmas. We had to get our wishes in.”

Anna tilted her head at them. The other girl added before she could ask. “Some of these decorations from the tree are original to when this hall opened. I don’t know which ones besides the star. But there’s a story that if you make a wish to the star, it will be granted.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try, right?” The other girl added.

The corners of Anna’s mouth turned up. “No. No it doesn’t at all.”

The girls excused themselves. Anna went to go back to the party, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off the tree. “I know what my wish it would be.” She took one last wistful look at it and went back into the party to find Elsa to tell her she was leaving.

It took a few minutes of searching and ducking out of small talk with people to find Elsa. They may have not be close anymore, but Anna was still aware of Elsa’s tricks and hiding spots. After a few tries at more obvious locations, Anna spotted Elsa off in a side room with a bar. It was secluded enough that most of the people didn’t use it and exactly why Elsa requested it stay open every party.

She was half way in the room before she noticed who Elsa was with. She froze in place, unable to move. Her sister sensed her, looked her way while tapping the arm of the person seated next to her. Elsa slipped off her stool and walked towards Anna. For a fleeting moment, her face was soft and she paused to place her hand on Anna’s shoulder.

“Go talk to him,” she whispered. “I’ll cover for you.”

It took some convincing for her feet to move. Anna finally took a hesitant step closer. Then another. And another. He had already turned back to the bar and she watched him take a long draught of his beer. Her hand gripped the back of the stool next to him. She noticed the two other empty bottles sitting off to the side.

“Is…is this seat taken?”

Kristoff huffed and a slight smile brushed over his lips. He glanced at her before looking straight ahead, pulling another swig of his beer.

“It’s your party. I think you can sit wherever you want.”

It probably was the best invitation she would get. She stepped up to the stool, keeping both legs facing him. “It’s really Elsa’s party, we both know that.”

“She’s not here to kick you out the seat, so I guess it’s yours for now.”

The both chuckled, Kristoff stole another glance at her holding her eyes to him. He had aged well, despite everything he had been through. He was smaller than she always remembered him, his hair was short, with just a hint of grey at the temples. It fit him, but Anna missed that mop of hair that she always had to fuss with and yell at him to remember to cut. “Kristoff.” She reached up and stroked his cheek. When he didn’t jump back from her touch, she dared ever so softly to place her hand on top of his that was resting on the bar. She could feel her heart start to race, a surge of energy running through her body. “What are you doing here?”

“I was invited, remember.”

There it was. That grin. Suddenly he was twenty-one again and not a day had passed between them.

Anna arched an eyebrow, grinning back. “You’ve been invited to at least the last ten. You’ve never showed up before.”

He shrugged and turned to the bar again. The break in contact, felt like losing him all over. Anna pulled her hand close, her fingers still tingling where they had touched him.

“I was in town. Didn’t have anything else to do. I figured there’d be free food and drinks.”

“Okay Bjorgman. Whatever you say. You sure that’s the only reason?” She bumped her shoulder to his, hoping to keep the mood light.

He didn’t look at her, keeping his beer close to his lips. “Kind of wanted to check in on you, too.”

“And hiding in another room is how you do that?”

“No. I saw you earlier. You were busy talking to…everyone. I decided to hold back and see if I could find you later.”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

They fell into an easy rhythm. Anna told Kristoff everything that popped into her head. She talked about work and how busy she was, ignoring the messages from her boss. She talked without a filter and she couldn’t remember how long it had been when she didn’t have to reign in everything she wanted to say.

Kristoff was listening to her and it felt so good to feel significant to someone. He shifted in his seat as if he was studying her.

“Anna, are you okay?”

“What? Of course I am! I’m wonderful. It’s Christmas and I’m getting married.”

“But are you happy?”

“Why do you think I’m not happy?”

“I don’t know. You just seem… not like yourself.”

Anna stiffened at that. “You haven’t seen me in over ten years. You don’t know who I am.”

“I know when something isn’t right with you. That hasn’t changed. I can see right through you. What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.” Anna crossed her arms.

“No you’re not.”

“Kristoff, I told you-“

“It’s because you’re about to marry a guy you don’t love and you are absolutely miserable, isn’t it?”

“No!”

He squinted his eyes, leaning closer. “Yeah, that’s it. About to make the same mistake again. Did you not learn anything from your first marriage?”

“How dare you!”

“How dare I what? Call you out on your bullshit? Can’t handle hearing the truth, princess?”

“Don’t call me that. You don’t get to call me that anymore.” Anna turned away from him, but she couldn’t stop herself from glaring back at him. When she moved, he looked so smug and satisfied that she saw red.

“Who do you think you are anyway? Waltzing in here after years! What? Did you find out I was engaged and you had to run over here just to try to rub in all my misery? Poke at all my weak spots. Make me feel worse than I already do? Well you did! Are you happy? Why do you care? We aren’t even friends anymore!”

“You made sure of that, didn’t you?”

“You don’t think I don’t feel horrible about that? I do every day, Kristoff! I hate that I wasn’t there for you and that I wouldn’t listen… and… I miss you every day. But you stopped talking to me! And you can’t come here and tell me I’m not happy when you don’t know me anymore.”

“I know you better than you know yourself! Look, forget it. This is pointless. I shouldn’t have come here tonight.” He pulled out his wallet to fish for a tip.

“Kristoff, why _did_ you come here tonight?”

“Why did you invite me?”

They stared each other down. Anna gnawed at her bottom lip unable to take it anymore. “I asked you first.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she struggled to stay in control.

Kristoff sighed. “Because I didn’t try to stop you before.”

“You did. I wouldn’t listen.”

“Look, Anna. You’re right. I don’t know what’s wrong other than you are not happy. I had to come see for myself. And I see you and you have the same look on your face that you did before. I didn’t try to stop you the way I should have last time. I wasn’t honest with you and it wasn’t fair to you. I thought if I showed up this time…that…”

“What?”

He shook his head and laughed to himself. “I never could tell you to no. Ever. No matter what crazy idea got in your head. Even when I watched you marry someone you didn’t love. I couldn’t stand the thought of causing you pain. But I should have then. Or at least I should have figured out when to walk away.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because there never was a time when I wasn’t in love with you.” Kristoff fumbled for something at his legs. “I have to go. I’m sorry Anna. I shouldn’t have come. Forget I was here.”

Anna sat frozen in her chair. She watched as Kristoff carefully slid off the stool and take a measured step with the cane. The memory of his accident flashed in front of her. The doctors said he was lucky to even be alive. Then the guilt washed over her. She hadn’t been there for him. Too wrapped up with Harry to be the friend he needed the most.

He got to the entrance of the room before what he had said sunk in and Anna could move again. She hopped off the stool. “Kristoff… I invited you all these years because it kept the door open the tiniest bit. It was all I had, but there was always hope that I would see you again.”

“I know.” He stopped and dropped his head. “Do not pursue the past. Do not lose yourself in the future. The past no longer is. The future has not come. Look deeply at life as it is.”

“What? Kris, I don’t understand. Please, just stay-“

He looked at her once more and smiled. But it was distant and he took another step away. “It’s a Buddhist Proverb. One of my therapists told it to me when I was rehabbing. I used it as a mantra to help me keep going when I thought the pain was too much. I never forgot it.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Your past doesn’t define you, Anna. You can make your future what you want it to be. Remember that. Please.”

“Kris. No.”

“I have to go. Don’t invite me again. Goodbye, Anna. Merry Christmas.”

He disappeared into the crowd in the main room. An ache shot directly into Anna’s heart. She couldn’t breathe, choking on the air as tears streamed down her cheek. He was gone and this time it was for good. It was as if a part of her had been ripped off. She couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing him again.

She caught her breath, her mind racing. No, this wasn’t going to be how this ended. Not this time. Not when she finally understood what she had been wanting all along.

“Kristoff! Wait!”

Anna darted through the crowd, trying not to look too desperate as she wove through the people and headed towards the lobby. She had to be able to catch up with him. She pushed out the main doors, and past the tree she had stood in front. A reflection from the lights hit her in the eyes, making her wince. He wasn’t there. Anna hoped she could catch up to him before he got any further.

“Kristoff!”

Anna yelled as she raced down the stairs and onto the sidewalk.

“Kristoff wait! Please! Where are you?”

She ran into the streets, checking in all directions, looking into the vehicles before they could move from the light.

“Kristoff!”

But he was gone. It was as if he vanished right in front of her. Anna threw her head back in defeat looking to night sky. She was too late.

A snowflake hit her eye. Anna flinched and stumbled backwards. When she caught her balance, she looked around and saw that it had started snowing. She loved the snow. It should have felt magical, but all she wanted to do was get to her bed and sleep for a week.

She trudged back to the venue. Somewhere inside was her coat. She needed to find that before she figured out how to get home, all the while trying to avoid Andrew and her noted absence. Anna was going through scenarios of how to sneak in and back out when she found herself in front of the tree. She slowly followed the layers of ornaments up to the star as the rage and sorrow from the night built.

“Wishing tree my ass.” She let out of woeful laugh. “How many people have come here over the years? What do they ask for? Money, I bet. Or their health. Or love.” Anna waved her hand dismissively. “For what? All because someone came up with some ridiculous story who knows how long ago to draw in customers.” She stared up at the tree again. “How many people have you let down? Christmas wishes… You know what wishes solve? Nothing! You’re still poor, or sick or lonely, or… or…” She stopped to wipe away the tears. “You know what my wish would be? To fix this! To fix me! Make this night never happen this way! But you can’t because you’re a stupid tree! A stupid, dumb, plain ole, non-wishing tree!”

Anna stepped back. She could feel a headache coming on. “What’s wrong with me? Now I’m talking to the tree,” she mumbled.

Her headache quickly morphed into a dizzy spell. Anna held onto the wall waiting for it to pass. Her eyes caught the lights of the tree. They were blinking. Had she not noticed that before? The room started spinning. Then it got faster. Anna went to call for help but couldn’t make a sound. She lost her grip on the wall, stumbling forward, passing out before her body slammed to the floor.

—-

The beeps were faint but steady. Anna groaned at the sound. She turned, not fully awake yet. That noise? Where was it coming from?

“It’s Saturday,” she drawled out. “Alarm off.” The sound didn’t stop. “Snooze.” No change. “Disconnect! Off! Stop!”

Anna sat straight up. Great, the sensor on this thing was going to have to be fixed again. She didn’t even want to know how much that was going to cost. She stretched, waking up more… Wait. That sound was different. It was farther away, muffled almost. She scrambled around. The sound was coming from her bed. No, from in her bed, under the blankets. Anna threw them off, searching until her hand felt something hard, like metal.

“Ah ha!”

Anna’s hand flew up in triumph with the offending source of the noise. She brought it down closer and stopped. “How much did I have to drink last night?”

She turned the device around and stared at the phone. Her finger reflexively swiped at the screen setting the alarm to off. “I didn’t know I still had this. …or why.” But it was hers she remembered that case that was designed to handle being dropped. Lord knows she dropped it enough times. It was a wonder the phone even turned on.

Anna laid back down. She was going to have to find Andrew and talk to him. First to find out what happened; a huge part of the night was a blur and then… nothing. She remembered going to find Elsa, but after that was blank. But more importantly talk about them. She couldn’t mask over her feelings anymore.

She ran her hand through her hair and stopped. “What?” She pulled a handful forward to look at. “H-how?” It was long. Last night it was,pulled back and short. Her hair didn’t go past her shoulders. The last time her hair was this long, she was…

Anna’s mouth dropped as she looked around. This wasn’t her old home. It wasn’t even her current place. It was… it was…

She hadn’t noticed the TV was on, but her head flicked to the screen as the morning news came on.

We are officially entering the Christmas season here folks. Welcome channel seven news for Saturday, November 24th 2018. Your home for all traffic weather and…

Anna bolted straight up.

“Wait, what? Did he just say 2018?!”


	2. Part 2

“Ohhhhh, this is not happening.”  Anna sprinted out of bed, tripping on the pile of clothes next to it then scrambling back up.  She made a bee line for the bathroom.  “You are having a dream.  A _very_ vivid dream.”

She ran up to the sink, cranking on the faucet and splashed water on her face.  “I need to wake up.  That’s all.”  She slapped her face several times.  “I need to wake up!”

Her hands gripped the edge of the sink as she screwed her eyes shut and counted down from ten.  Anna took a large breath, opened her eyes and peered back at herself in the mirror.

“How...“  She stood there, her fingers combing through her hair.  When she went to bed it was twenty years in the future.  How was she here?  It wasn’t possible.  Yet she was staring at a version of herself she thought was lost.

Anna tried to piece back the events from the night before, but everything was jumbled and fragmented.

“Think, Anna.  Think.”

_You were at a party, a big one.  But for what?_

“Oh…” the memory slapped her in the face.  It was a party for her.  For her and Andrew.  For their engagement.  She was supposed to be getting married!  But now she was here and Andrew was…there and she had no idea how to get back.

Another face flashed in front of her, bringing both a sense of peace and urgency.

“Kristoff!  I have to find Kristoff!”

_Okay, maybe I’m just hallucinating.  But just case I’m not, it’s currently November 24th, 2018 at 7:45am.  I have to speak to Kristoff.  He’s the only person on this planet that I even stand a chance of getting to believe me._

_\---_

 

“Kristoff!  It’s Anna!  I have to talk to you!  Open the door!  Kristoff!”

Anna banged on the door again in rapid fire.  “Kristoff!”

Another set of knocks  “Kristooooh!”

The door flew open.  “Alright, alright!  What the hell Anna?  Do you know how early it is?  Why did you run all the way out here?  You could of just texted me.”  He stopped and glared down at her.  “Hey, is that my sweatshirt?   I’ve been looking all over for that.  I told you to stop stealing my-“

Her hands were on his face, cradling him.  Anna hitched in a breath as the memory of what happened to them flood over her.  “It’s really you.  You’re here.  We’re still friends.”

She held him there and for a brief moment, Kristoff looked as if he was lost in her touch.  He snapped out of it as confusion set in and he stepped back into his apartment, ushering her inside.

Anna walked past him, her mind racing.  She was rubbing at her temples trying to figure out a way to tell Kristoff without sounding like a madwoman.

A gentle hand went to Anna’s shoulder, large and warm and the contact made her relax.  She felt a buzz of energy where his hand was.

“Anna, what’s wrong?  Are you okay?”

 “I… I don’t know.  I tried to text you- do you have any idea how archaic that is- but you didn’t answer and I didn’t know what else to do, so I came to find you.”

She was breathing rapidly.  Kristoff had to sense her desperation.  He turned her, putting both hands on her shoulders and lowered his head to get a good look at her.  “What is going on?”

 “Kristoff.  Something is very wrong.”  She thrust out her arm.  “Pinch me.”

“What?”

“Just do it.  Ow!”

“You said pinch you!”

Anna fell back on Kristoff’s couch.  “Okay.  And I felt it.  So that means that I’m not dreaming.  So that means that everything that has happened in my life is just gone!  Poof!”  

“Anna what is going on that you couldn’t talk to Harry?”

“Harry?”

“Yes.  Your fiancée.  Or have you forgotten about that already?”

“Oh my god!  Harry!”  She looked down at her finger, noticing the engagement ring for the first time.  “It’s 2018.  I’m getting married.”

Kristoff cocked an eyebrow.  “Yes.  It is 2018 and that’s happening.  Does he know you’re here?  I know he doesn’t like us hanging out and… well, that’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard.  But you haven’t been around as much the last few weeks and I was worried you were listening to him.”

“No… I… I have no idea where he is.”

Kristoff sat down on the other end of the couch.  “Okay, I get it.”

“You get it?”  Anna looked at Kristoff expectantly.

“Yes.  You’re finally starting to crack from everyone questioning you getting married.”  He altered the pitch in his voice.  “ _Why are they getting married so quickly?  They barely know each other. They’re so young._   And my favorite from your sister- _you can’t marry a man you just met_.”

“No!  No, no, no.  That’s not it.”  She grabbed his hand.  “Kristoff.  When I woke up this morning, I thought that I was marrying another man.”

“That’s so… Do you need some water or something?  Did you go out last night?  When was the last time you ate?  You should eat something.  Let me see if I have any-“ 

He went to stand up, but Anna pulled him back down.  “No.  Listen.  I am not dreaming this.  This is actually happening.  I was marrying Andrew Miller.  We were at our engagement party.  Then I was in the lobby and I blacked out.  And now I’m here, with you.  And I know something’s wrong because you’re acting like nothing’s wrong that I’m here, sitting with you… talking to you… but really, we haven’t spoken to each other in ten years!”

“What are you talking about?  We talk all the time.  Almost every day if you count texts.”

“Texts, yes.  How quaint.  It doesn’t do any good when you don’t answer them!  I sent you five messages and called and you didn’t answer.  Stop putting your phone on silent.  Someday, someone’s going to really need to get ahold of you and you won’t notice it!” 

Anna threw her head back.  She decided it was time to just blurt it out.  “I know how will sound.  But there is no other explanation.  Kristoff.”  Anna put her hands together and spoke slowly.  “I am here from the future.”

Kristoff barked out a sharp laugh.  “Okay, enough with the jokes.  What’s going on?”

“I am Kristoff!  I really am.  I’m supposed to be marrying Andrew, but I don’t think I want to and I can’t remember why.  I don’t know how to get back.  I don’t know if I _want_ to get back.  But I’m here and I don’t know what to do!”

Kristoff shot up from the couch.  He spun around to face her and clapped his hands together nervously.  “I think I should call your sis-“

“Think about it.  Why would I be saying this if it wasn’t true?”

Kristoff threw his hands down, shaking his head.  “I asked if you went out last night.  Were you drinking?  Were you ever away from your drink?”

Anna stood up and started pacing.  “Honestly I don’t remember much about last night, but that’s not what happened.  I know I can prove this to you.  There has to be something.  Something that I can prove to you that I’m from the future.  Just think, Anna.  Think… Aha!”  Anna clapped her hands and pointed at Kristoff.   “You’re adopted!”   

“…W-What?”

“Yes!”  She rolled up on the balls of her feet.  “You never told me because when we first met I made a comment about how much you looked like your mom and you got embarrassed.  You haven’t told me yet!”  Anna started pacing again reaching for the memory.  “Because you don’t tell me until after I’m married when we go out to your family’s place on the lake.  I remember I was freaking out about some fight with Harry and you needed a break after…”  She waived her hands.  “Never mind that.  But you took me there to unwind.  I’m not supposed to know that yet.  But you had it all planned out.  You showed me a picture of your birth parents and I felt horrible.  But you were so sweet and understanding and you said it felt good to finally tell me.”

Kristoff took a step back, reaching blindly for the back of the chair.  Anna saw him stumble and she raced over to help him.  She brought him back to the couch where he fell into it. 

“How do you know that?  How?  I’ve never told anyone.  Not even you.  Did Ma tell you?”

“You told me!  Or you will.  But now _I_ just told you.  Way earlier than we are supposed to talk about it.  So… yeah.” 

Kristoff sat on the couch staring blankly in front of him.  Anna placed her hand on his thigh.  “Kris, are you alright?”

He turned to look at her as if shaking a fog out of his head.  “Ummm, I need to go…to the store…I’m just going…to go…umm and do that.  You should lay down.  Take a nap, while I’m gone and I work through this…situation.”  Kristoff stood up and walked to the door.

“Kris.  I know.  I know this sounds so crazy.  But you have to believe me.  Do you believe me?”

He looked at her then reached for the doorknob.  “I’m really worried about you.”

 

\---

An aroma filled the room.  Anna stretched shaking off the sleep.  The couch was so comfortable and she always loved sleeping here.  There were nights when she would pretend to fall asleep watching a movie just so she wouldn’t have to go home.  Kristoff would tuck her in, thinking she was asleep, pulling the soft blankets up and around her and kissing the top of her head before heading to his room. 

She had paced for awhile after Kristoff left, but exhaustion kicked in and the couch looked so tempting.  Now she was snuggled up in the familiar blankets and they smelled like him.  She had missed this so much. 

_I’m on Kristoff’s couch.  In his place.  Which means it’s not a dream.  Which means-_

Anna sat up, rubbing her temples.  “It’s still 2018.”

“Yep.  Still 2018.”

Anna twisted on the couch and saw Kristoff over at the counter in the kitchen.  He lifted up a plate and smiled.  “Hungry?”

She grinned back.  “Ravenous!”

 

\---

Had waffles ever tasted so good?  Kristoff’s were her favorite and just the taste of them elicited a moan of appreciation.  She stabbed her fork again for another bite when she noticed Kristoff staring at her across the table.

“What?”

“You’re eating those like you haven’t had food for a week.”

“I think I have.  But not these!  I haven’t had your waffles in forever.  They’re amazing!”

“Just Ma’s recipe.  You can have it if you want it.”

“No, I think part of what makes them so good is having you around to make them.”

She smiled at him and he returned it with his own grin.  Kristoff sat there for a while just watching her until he leaned back crossing his arms.  He directed his eyes to the table and scowled.  Then he let out a loud sigh and Anna knew right there he was giving into whatever he was trying to stop himself from saying.

“So, I went over it and over it and I even called Ma.  There’s no way you could have known I was adopted.”

Anna smiled again.  “So does this mean you believe me?”

“The only thing I know is you are acting weird.  Even for you.  Just…” Kristoff shook his head as if he couldn’t believe what he was about to say.  “Tell me what happens in the future.”

“Okay.  So, Harry and I split up.  Stop smiling.  Yeah, we fell apart pretty fast.”

“What about you and Elsa?”

“We never really reconcile.  It has been a rough time us and there’s no one in the world I needed to talk to more than you.  But we haven’t spoken to each other in years.”

“What happened to us?”

Their huge fight was still years away.  And all the things building up to it, large and small weren’t here either.  Anna thought if maybe she didn’t say anything, then maybe it would never happen.

“I don’t want to talk about it.  Not yet.  The crazy thing is, it hasn’t even happened yet.”

“Well, nothing has, right?”

“Right.  If I’m stuck here, I want to do things differently.  Starting with you and me.”

She reached across the table, putting her hand on top of Kristoff’s.  He looked down at it then up to her, turning his hand over and folded his fingers over hers.  “Anna, I…”

A string of beeps interrupted him.  “Ugh, what is that sound?” Anna whined.

“It’s your phone.  Remember?  Probably your boss.”

“That beeping is driving me crazy!”

“Do you not have that in the future?”

“Kind of… but no.  Let’s just say it’s a lot easier.”

Anna pushed from the table and found her phone.  There were fifteen texts from her boss.  “It’s Saturday!”

“So don’t answer them.  Honestly Anna, I don’t know why you put up with that.”

“Because I need a job!”

“Yeah, but not one that makes you miserable or one you keep just to prove a point to your sister.”

Anna glared at Kristoff.  She put the phone down and walked away.  “I’m not.  Or maybe I…”

Kristoff stood up and starting clearing the table.  “Or what?”

“Nothing. 

Kristoff set the plates in the sink, then turned back around to face Anna.  “Alright.  So, you’re back, or whatever you want to call it.  What now?”

“I have no idea.”

 

\--

It was two weeks later when Anna saw Kristoff again, waiting on the steps outside her apartment when he pulled up.  She jumped up and bounded over to the truck, but when her hand gripped the door handle, it gave her pause. 

Kristoff’s truck.  He had worked so hard to pay it off and he was so proud of that even though he never said a word about it.  The last time she had seen it, it was mangled beyond recognition.

“Everything alright?”

Kristoff was standing there, his arm outstretched.  She could see the concern all over his face.

“Yeah...yeah.”  She handed him her bag pulled the door open.  “Let’s go.”

The accident was running through her mind the entire drive.  It was a year from now.  Plenty of time to stop it.  But she still had this lingering fear she couldn’t shake.  Anna was quiet the ride out of town.  At some point, her hand had found Kristoff’s.  She wasn’t sure if it was his touch or the location they were heading to that was putting her at ease. 

The lake wasn’t that far out of the city; close enough that many people commuted from it for work. The truck eased into the gravel drive and winded through the trees until the most idyllic cabin came into view.

Anna headed straight for the picture window overlooking the lake as soon as they were inside.  “Thanks for letting me stay here.  I needed to get away.” 

This is where they has met; a lifetime ago in her mind.  Her family’s summer house was across the lake and out of view.  She could have gone there if she wanted, but Kristoff’s place always felt so much more like home.

“Any time.  I stocked up the fridge, but we can head over to the store and pick up some more things.”

Anna kept her eyes out on the lake.  “It’s beautiful out here.”

He walked up next to her and looked out.  “Do you not come out here in the future?”

“I haven’t been out here in years. I never have enough time.”

“You’re here now.  Although it would look a lot prettier if we had snow.  There isn’t any in the forecast, so I think we’re out of luck.”

“Thanks again for taking me out here.   …and for staying with me.”

Kristoff smiled.  “No problem.  I still have to go to work, but I’ll be back in the evening. Stay here as long as you need.   No one comes out here this time of year.”

He moved to go grab the bags and put them in the rooms.  An image of the accident flashed in front of her and Anna reached out for his hand.  “Wait.  I have to tell you something.”

He stopped, glanced down at her hand on his arm and followed her over to the couch.  Anna chewed at her bottom lip, not knowing how exactly what to say.  This could wait, but her mind was screaming at her that she needed to tell him now.  “Next Christmas.  Not actually Christmas, but a few days before.  The 23rd to be exact.  You get in an accident.  A bad one.  And it’s all my fault.”

Kristoff sat there in silence.

“We get in a fight about Harry and you leave.  You never walk out.  You know how much I hate that.  But it was that bad and you just…leave.  It’s wasn’t supposed to snow that night, but it does.  The temperature drops really fast and the roads are icy.  Another car loses control on the ice, hits you and pushes your truck onto oncoming traffic.”

“Why are you telling me this?  You said you didn’t want to tell me too much about what happens in the future.”

“Because it hasn’t happened yet.  And if it hasn’t happened that means it doesn’t have to. I caused it before and I’m going to stop it this time.  If there’s one thing I can do to make up for all the things I did…   Kristoff promise me you won’t drive next December if it snows or gets cold.  I can’t bear the thought of seeing you like that again.  And me not…”  She started crying uncontrollably at the thought.  What she had done to him, how she had allowed Harry to manipulate her to not seeing him, not helping him.  How Harry accused her of being in love with Kristoff and he forced her to choose between him and Kristoff.  She had made the wrong choice last time.  She wasn’t going to repeat that mistake.

Strong arms were around her, warm and comforting and it felt like home.  Anna held him tightly, burying her cheek in his chest.  “Hey, hey, hey.  It’s alright.”

“But it’s not going to be.”

“You said it yourself.  It hasn’t happened yet.  I’ll be careful.  I promise.  No driving next December.”

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

“So you believe me that I came back from the future.  You really believe me!”

“Let’s not get crazy.”

 

\---

 

After dinner Anna settled in on the couch with a book she found at her apartment.  It was one that she had always wanted to read, but had never gotten around to.  She had misplaced it at one point during her moves, or gave up on having the time to read. 

Kristoff came in with a beer for her and went over to start a fire in the fireplace.  He sat down in one the chairs.  Anna could feel his eyes on her.  She saw him bouncing his leg as he took a drink from the bottle.

“I said you didn’t have to talk about anything, and you don’t.  But, I noticed you aren’t wearing your engagement ring.  If you want to talk, I’m here.”

Anna set the book in her lap.  “I told him I needed time to think.  I gave the ring back because it’s a promise I can’t make to him right now.”

“Right now?  Why would you keep that door open?”                             

“I know so much more now- about him, about myself, about the future.  I know you don’t like him.  You don’t have to say it.  Believe me, you have told me plenty.  But what if I can fix what went wrong with us?  What if that’s why I’m here?”

“You can’t force yourself to love someone.” 

He said it so low that Anna barely heard him.  She darted her eyes from Kristoff, focusing on the floor.  “You don’t know how I feel.”

“I think sometimes I know you better than you know yourself.”

Anna’s head snapped up.  The words bounced in her head and she could see Kristoff sitting at the bar across from her.  His expression heavy, his eyes weary.  She had only seen them like that the last fight they had gotten in.

“Anna, do what you want.  All I want is for you to be happy.  It doesn’t sound like you were and as far as I’m concerned Harry has not proven himself to be worthy of you.  He doesn’t look at you the way-“

Anna cut him off.  “Kristoff!  You were there!   That night of the party!  I spoke with you!”

“I..what?  I thought you said we didn’t speak to each other.”

“We didn’t.  But you were there.  I don’t remember what we said.  It’s so close, I can almost touch it.” 

Kristoff moved next to her, wiping the tears from her cheeks that she didn’t know were there.  “I think we’ve had enough talk about the future for one night, okay?”  Anna nodded her head in agreement.  Kristoff glanced down at the book.  “What are you reading?”

“Something I’ve been meaning to get to for twenty years.”

“Want to read it to me?”

Anna smiled, and motioned for him to come closer.  Kristoff laid down, putting his head on Anna’s lap and closed his eyes.  She ran her fingers through his hair as he got settled.

“You need to cut your hair.”

“Just read the story, princess.”

 

\---

True to his word, Kristoff came back to the cabin every evening after work.  He even took a few days off here and there to spend with her.  They went out and got a tree and decorated it, he brought her favorite pizza one night and he listened to every crazy rant and story Anna came up with.  She started counting down the minutes each evening when Kristoff would be back.  Everything felt right when he was around.  She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt that way.

She was still conflicted.  Anna didn’t know who she was anymore or who she was supposed to be.  She still didn’t know what to do with Harry.  Could she could fix things with him?  Was she supposed to?  All directions lead to that solution.  If she stayed married to Harry, she would prove it to Elsa, she wouldn’t have a falling out with Kristoff and she never would get remarried.  But Kristoff questioning if she loved Harry nagged at her.  She told Kristoff one night she felt like she was paralyzed.

“You don’t have to plan out your entire life from here,” he said.  “You’re losing yourself in the future.  Maybe you aren’t supposed to know what happens.”

His words struck a chord. She had heard that before, but she couldn’t place it.

 

\--

 

The events from the night of the engagement party started to piece together the closer they got to Christmas.  Anna remembered how cold she and Elsa were to each other.  She also remembered her realization about not wanting to marry Andrew and the panic that ensued.  The parts with Kristoff were still hazy, but the one thing she couldn’t get out of her mind was that tree.

“So this tree,” Kristoff said over the pizza he brought home.  “Is it over on third?  Big lobby, marble floors and a staircase of to the side.”

“That’s the one.”

“Interesting.”

 “What’s so interesting about it?  Other than it sent me back.”

“There was something about what you told me that I couldn’t shake.  Then I remembered when I was at work that I know that story.”

Anna put down her pizza.  “How could you possibly know about that?”

“When I was little, my mom took me there once.  My birth mom. The memory is a little fuzzy, but I can’t believe I forgot this.”

“Forgot what?”

“She told me it was a special tree and it granted wishes to people who needed it the most.  She said that her and my dad wished for me to the tree and it came true.  I think that was the last Christmas we had together.”

Without a word, Anna got up and hugged Kristoff.  The thought of what he had gone through as a child made her hold him as tight as she could.  “Can we just stay like this?  You and me here together.”

She felt his grip on her tighten as he pulled her closer.  “Whatever you want, Anna.  As long as it makes you happy.”

 

\--

Kristoff stopped and waived as Anna pulled the truck into the drive.  He piled a few logs together for the firewood and walked up her.

“How was driving the truck?”

“Great!  I love sitting up so high!”  She went up on her tip toes and rustled his hair. “You should be wearing a hat.  It’s cold.”

He ran his hand behind his neck.   “It’s not that bad.  I’m almost done anyway.”

He was inside a few minutes later and started helping put the groceries away.  “So how did it go?”

Anna smiled over at him.  “Good, I think.”

“Really?  How did she take the news of you quitting your job?”

Anna sighed.  “It took a little bit of talking, but she understood.  I actually think she was relieved.  I told her after the New Year, I’d be back around more and start figuring out what to do.  And do you know what she said?”

Kristoff leaned forward on the island.  “Tell me.”

“It was the craziest thing.  First she said I was always welcomed to come work for the company until I figure out what I want to do.  Then she told me she hoped I found something else.  That I was meant to have a bigger life then slaving away at a job I hate or working for our company where she knows I don’t want to be.  She said to do something that made me happy and that I was extraordinary.  Me!  Can you believe that?”

“Well, you are”

“You and Elsa are the only two people that think that, but thank you.”  Anna sat down on the stool right next to Kristoff. “She also told me she was sorry for how she acted about Harry, even though she stands behind what she said.  She said it was because she wants everything in my life to be perfect.  I told her maybe it doesn’t have to be perfect.  Maybe if you try to be perfect, you miss everything.  You miss the moments in between.  And for what?”

Kristoff shifted.  He was looking down at hands, when he looked up, his eyes were tender. He ran fingers along her cheek.  “Anna, if you can find those moments in between, I think you will understand why you’re here.”

She reached up and held his hand in place.  Neither of them moved.  Kristoff’s words rang so true.  And now he was so close to her and everything felt so good.  It made her want to lean in and...

They both jumped as the buzzer from dryer in the mud room went off.  Kristoff backed away.

“Uhh, I should go get that.”

 

\--

Anna went through the room, grabbing whatever clothes she could.  Kristoff would understand why she left.  He was probably tired of having to come out here every day any way.  It was a selfish ask on her part.  All because she was lonely and because she missed him. 

Never mind that she had come to enjoy her time with Kristoff more than she thought possible.  Never mind that she had fallen asleep wondering what it would have felt like if she had kissed him.  They had always been close, but this felt different.  There was a pang inside about her leaving, but this wasn’t why she was sent back.

She dreamt about Kristoff too last night.  They were back at the bar sitting next to each other and she remembered how much she had hurt him.  She woke up in a cold sweat.  She couldn’t let him get hurt like that again.

That morning, Harry called several times.  When Anna finally answered he was begging for her to come back.  They could fix everything, he said.

It was all a sign- the dream, Harry calling.  She knew what went wrong with them.  She could make sure it didn’t happen again.  It would put everything right and the night of the party would never happen.  Just as she wished.

Anna was about text Harry to come pick her up when Kristoff came inside.

“Where are you off to?”

A knot formed in the pit of Anna’s stomach.  “I need to leave.”

“Go where?  Are you going over to Elsa’s?  I can give you a ride?”

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  Then she told him everything.

 

\--

Kristoff just stood there, not saying a word.  When she finished, she looked back up at him, hoping for some understanding on his part.

“You’re making a mistake.”

“No.  This is why I’m here.  Don’t you understand?  I have to fix this!”

Kristof shook his head.  “What are you going to fix?”

“Everything that went wrong!”

“Everything that went wrong with who?”

“You know who.”

Kristoff scrubbed his face.  “I don’t understand why you feel you have to do this.”

“I just do.  It’s what has to be done.”

“But at what expense?”

“Excuse me?”

“Answer this question.  Honestly and I’ll leave you alone about it.  I’ll even drive you to his place and walk away and never see you again if that’s what you want.”

“Kristoff, that’s not what I want.”

“Do you love him?”

“Why are you asking me this?  I’m supposed to marry him.”

“Do you love him?”

“When I look into the future, I see a series of cross roads where I make the wrong decisions.  Decisions that hurt us.  Decisions that hurt you!  This is a way to stop that.”

He crossed his arms, his face going hard.  “But do you love him?”

“Don’t make me say it.  I’m doing what I have to do.”

Kristoff’s shoulders slumped.  The look of sorrow in his eyes were the same as her dream.  “Then you learned nothing.  Not from when you were married, not when you were going to get married again and not now.” 

“Kris, I-“

He held out his hand.  “I don’t know what came between us.  I could guess, but I don’t want to know.  I can’t be around anymore knowing that you are going to throw your happiness away.  You’re trying to force a future that hasn’t come yet instead of looking at what you have right now.”

Tears were streaming down Anna’s cheeks.  She watched Kristoff pick up his keys and walk to the front door.

“Kris, no.”

“I have to go.  I’ll get out of your way.   Good luck with everything.  Merry Christmas.”

She fell to the floor as soon as the door closed.  This was all happening again.  It was in the wrong order, but she wasn’t able to stop it.  Kristoff was gone.  The one person that meant more to her than anything had disappeared out of her world again.

When Anna picked herself off the floor, she had no idea how long she had been laying there.  He head was fuzzy as she stood and went over to the kitchen for a water.  She took several gulps, staring at nothing when she noticed one of the magnets on the fridge.  The words were small, a green background with white lettering.  She moved closer to see what it said.

“Do not pursue the past. Do no lose yourself in the future.  The past no longer is.  The future has not come.  Look deeply at life as it is.” 

How long had this been there?  Anna didn’t remember seeing it before.  She read the words over and over trying to place where she had heard them before.  Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.  “Kristoff,” she whispered as the memory from the night of the engagement all came back to her at once. 

She had figured it out too late last time; only when he left, only when she allowed herself to put aside what she thought she should do and admit to what she always wanted.  She had realized she had always loved Kristoff the same moment she lost him.

Kristoff’s words rang out as if he was standing right in front of her.  Anna had to hold herself against the counter to stay standing.  _There never was a time when I wasn’t in love with you._

“Kristoff loves me?”  Anna said at first in disbelief.  “He loves me.  He really loves me!  Kristoff loves me!” 

Attempting to fix things with Harry wasn’t the answer.  Anna had been fighting against the truth the whole time.  She didn’t love him.  That wasn’t something she could put a bandage on and hope it would all work out this time.  Not when she was in love with someone else all along.  However large or small its meaning, part of the reason Anna was sent back was to set things right with Kristoff.

A sense of dread kicked in.  Kristoff had left and Anna had no idea where he was going or if he’d ever come back.  There was no roadmap or memory she could work from this time.  All Anna knew was she had to get him to come back.  She looked around frantically for her phone.  She found it next to the couch and sent a series of messages.

- _come back, pls.  We need to talk_

_-I was wrong, so so so wrong_

_-I love you!_

_-And I know you love me.  Come back.  I love you_

 

She was about to call and leave him a message when she looked outside.  “Snow?  It’s not supposed to be snowing.”  She went closer to the window to get a better look. 

When holding onto twenty years of memories, specifics can get lost.  Years blend together, dates get jumbled and sometimes the details aren’t what one thinks.  Kristoff’s accident was on December 23rd.  That date was seared into her mind.  But she had gotten the year wrong.

“No!”  Anna cried.  The phone fell out of her hand, bouncing loudly onto the hardwood.  How could she have forgot?  How?  Kristoff and she had fought over Harry, but it was before she was married not after!  There had been so many problems from the beginning of that relationship that it all blended together.

Anna scrambled to find her phone. 

_Answer.  Answer this time.  Answer your phone, dammit!_

The automatic voice came over saying the voicemail was full and disconnected.

\--

There wasn’t anything Anna could do.  She had worn a path in the living room circling it over and over.  A call to the state patrol stating that Kristoff may be in an accident hadn’t warranted anything.  But they had promised they would contact her if anything came up.

Anna continued her circles when the door flew open when a blast of cold air shot at her.  Icy hands were on her cheeks, through her hair, down her neck then back as she was pulled to the solid form.  Snow fluttered down, landing on her hands and nose.  But the lips on hers were warm, lighting a fire in her from their intensity.

She tilted her head up, lips still tingling from his touch and a grin so wide it should make her face ache.  “You’re okay.  You came back.”

“I did.”  Kristoff gazed down on her and gave Anna a lopsided grin that made her heart feel like it was going to burst out of her chest.  She leapt up into his arms, kissing his face wherever she could over and over.

“How did you… what made you come back?  Why are you so cold?”

Kristoff adjusted Anna and fished for something in his coat pocket.  He held up his phone with all of Anna’s texts. 

“I got pretty far out.  But whole thing was eating at me and I… I just turned around.  I had to tell you how I felt.  I couldn’t leave without you knowing I was in love with you.  For some reason I turned on my phone and I saw your messages.  I tried to text you back, but the service was spotty.  I was trying to get back as fast as I could when the rest of your messages came through.”

“You saw them?  Kristoff, I was so worried.  I thought-“

He kissed the tip of her nose.  “I’m okay.  When I saw your messages I just stopped.  I ended up pulling into a gas station and I walked the rest of the way.”

“You walked?  That’s why you’re practically frozen!”

Kristoff shrugged.  “It was only a few miles.  Totally worth it to get back to you.”

Anna slid down from Kristoff’s arms.  She started tugging at his coat as he pushed off his boots.  “Come.  Sit.  I’ll get the fire going.”

When she reached for his hand to pull him over, he resisted.  Anna looked back at Kristoff in question.

“Anna.”  His voice was soft.  “Did you mean what you said…in the messages.  If you don’t, I understand.”

It was her turn to crash into him.  Anna pulled him to her level, kissing him with a passion she had never felt before.  She pulled back, breathless.

“It took me twenty years to see what I’ve felt all along.  I’ve always been in love with you Kristoff Bjorgman.”

His expression was almost giddy.  “Oh god, Anna.  I love you, too.  You have no idea how much I do.”

Anna tilted her head, looking at him coyly.  “So does this mean you finally believe me?”

“Without question.”

It took him a second to notice she was pulling him through the room.  “What are you doing?”

“Come with me.  I have a better way to warm you up than a boring ole fire.”

He let her drag her into the bedroom, grinning like a fool the whole way.

 

\--

“I can’t believe we have to walk this far to get to Elsa’s!”

Anna kept her arm looped through Kristoff’s as they navigated the unshoveled sidewalk.

“With all the snow, none of the side streets are plowed.  I could have gotten in, but there wouldn’t have been a place to park.”

“That’s okay.  I don’t mind walking with you.  It’s so beautiful out.  Just like Christmas should be with all the snow.”

‘Technically, it’s not Christmas yet.”

“Christmas, Christmas Eve.  Same difference.”

Anna leaned her head on Kristoff’s shoulder.  She didn’t notice he had stopped, still dreaming about the last twenty four hours and how they had barely left the bed and how she couldn’t wait to get him back into it.

He didn’t move when she went to take a step.  Anna followed Kristoff’s gaze over to window across the street.

“Anna.  I think… I think that’s the tree my mom took me to.  Is that the same one?”

The building had changed over the years, but the tree stood in the lobby just as it would twenty years from now. 

“Yes.”  Anna looked over in reverence.  Whatever had brought her had changed her life for the better.  She was done questioning how.  She moved to wrap her arms around Kristoff.  “I guess I got what I was really wishing for all along.”  She gave him a soft kiss.  “What about you?  Care to make a wish?”

He chuckled and smiled down at her.  “No.  I already have everything I could possibly wish for.”  He took his hand, cradling her cheek and leaned down to kiss her.

“Merry Christmas, princess.  I love you.”

“I love you too, Kris.  Merry Christmas.”

 

 

_Okay, don’t ask me how I got here.  But I’m here.  No idea how or why this all happened.  Not sure I really want to understand.  But I do know a few things.  I’m in the arms of the love of my life, I have no idea what is going to happen tomorrow and I couldn’t ask for anything better._

 


End file.
